This patent is directed to systems and methods for sorting solid materials, and, in particular, to vibratory systems and methods for sorting solid materials additionally utilizing air streams.
Solid waste may include a variety of materials. For example, there may be lighter-weight materials, such as paper and newsprint. Solid waste may also include heavier-weight materials, such as metal, plastic and glass containers. Also, there may be organic materials, such as vegetation and the like.
It will be recognized that while certain materials may be recycled, other materials may not be recyclable. For example, the paper and newsprint may be recycled, as well as the metal, plastic and glass containers. On the other hand, the organic materials generally are not recyclable, although they may be composted for future reuse.